One Last Time
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: Sequel to 'If It Had Been Me'. Sakura and Haku are missing from the bridge scene. Where are they? What is happening?


**Due to people asking me to write a sequel I have finally decided to get off my lazy ass and actually write one. **

**It took me a while to decide the story line but I'm going with this for it so please, I hope you like it!**** It will not be according to the original story line so don't go … what?? while your reading it! LOL! It is meant to be quite sad and sentimental if you understand what I've said – hopefully … **

**Also… the guy is called Gato right? My brain went totally BLANK!**

**I just wish there was more Haku/Sakura on here!  
**

**Disclaimer: I, most unfortunately, do not own Naruto or its characters – if I did Haku would still be alive and go live in Konoha!**

* * *

**One Last Time**

**The Plot**

_It is the scene where Zabuza is present on the bridge as are Sasuke and Kakashi …but there is a slight change. Where is Sakura and Haku? Why are they late?...__ Both Sakura and Haku understand the situation. It is a battle between team 7 and Zabuza & Haku. One must win. _

Haku grinded his jaw once more making his cheek raw and his hands continued to clench and unclench.

"Why now? Why do we have to fight them?" He spoke aloud to himself not knowing he wasn't really alone.

Somewhere behind a tree Haruna Sakura was hiding expertly keeping from being seen. She also wondered what was troubling him but she too felt weighed down and confused.

"We've come this far and I just can't go to the bridge. I can't" Her voice trembled as she whispered resting her head on the bark of the tree. Looking back at where Haku had been stood was now an empty space located by nothing but thin air. Widening her eyes she stood a few paces back attempting to find him when her back collided with something or _someone. _

Turning around abruptly she looked up into a face: Haku. She had thought she wouldn't see him again; well, not alive at least.

"Haku…" her lips trembled as the last syllable was uttered from her mouth. Haku did not waste any time in answering instead he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in a tight embrace. His chin comfortably resting on her head and arms wrapped around her as he sighed; Sakura's hands had already wound up into his freed hair.

"I like you hair like this best." She murmured into the crook of his neck.

"I like yours better: pink." He laughed. Haku couldn't remember the last time he had truthfully laughed with someone. Sure he had good times with Zabuza and would never give those up but he missed that freedom to be someone and have someone.

Caressing her cheek with one single finger Haku lent down and pressed his lips to Sakura's who immediately closed her eyes and clasped the back of his neck to bring him all that bit more closer. Deepening the kiss they both slowly flowed to the ground. Haku slid his hands down the delicate skin of Sakura's arms causing her to quiver into the kiss they shared. The pink kunoichi pulled his clothing off him leaving him bare:

"I remember this happening the other way." Haku reminded her earning him a roll of the eyes. _Although I want this moment so much, I can't help but keep thinking of the end is so near for one of us. It's either kill or be killed. How can I disobey Zabuza when I have been with him for so long? How can I love this girl so much?_

Sakura could see Haku's eyes and the pain that lay behind them as she too had unwanted pressures and secrets hidden in the depths of her own but she didn't wanted him to feel that now, she wanted him to feel happiness. _I want to have something to remember. I didn't say anything to my team and none of them asked me why I had stayed out. No one knows. It's all his fault: Gato._

In the time Sakura's thought had consumed her mind Haku had stripped her of her clothes revealing her to the chilling wind. Shuddering slightly Sakura placed both the palms of her hands onto his face feeling the softness of his skin. She wanted to feel every inch of him – she just couldn't get enough.

He pushed her down gently and licked her lower lip as he held her hand on the ground; she attacked his mouth but was equally attacked back leaving her bruised lips. A hand had snaked down to her legs when she had been preoccupied only to have a pleasant surprise when the kunoichi felt a finger tip rub down below. It proceeded to rub until it was joined with another. Two fingers entered her core and were thrust in and out. She could feel herself slipping, ever so slightly – bliss encased her mind at that moment; with a few more thrusts of his fingers Sakura came breathing harshly against the nape of his neck which sent flares of desire cascading down Haku's skin.

As though time was counting down the minutes Haku could no longer wait.

"God…Sakura. I want you so much."

"You have all me: forever."

Entering roughly Sakura's body shook enjoying the electrifying sensation which was rippling in her lower abdomen. Haku, leaning on his hands, looming over her thrusting vigorously until he felt that knot of anticipated tension build up and then set free. Sweat beaded on his forehead as did Sakura's; both their breathing we're erratic with flushed faces.

_We've already delayed going to the bridge this long – we can't wait any longer_.

Assisting each other with putting their clothes back on they shared one more embrace. "If this had been under different circumstances I really could have got used to being with you." Haku whispered.

"Me too; I guess this is goodbye…" Sakura sighed.

"Just for now, but we'll see each other again someday."

* * *

Yeah, I know its not wonderful or anything but I felt like writing this sequel and I thought it was reasonable. Please review!

* * *


End file.
